


Protect and Serve

by Supernatural_addict



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, semi-graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_addict/pseuds/Supernatural_addict
Summary: An akuma.Chat Noir in danger.Ladybug gets hit instead.""Chat!” Ladybug screamed. Her eyes widened as she noticed the akuma’s beam flying straight for her partner, her best friend, her other half, and, as she was coming to realize, perhaps the love of her life.Before she knew what she was doing, Ladybug had thrown herself towards Chat Noir, lunged for all she was worth, and shoved him out of the way.The beam struck her.Distantly, she heard herself scream, felt herself tumble to the ground in a heap of quivering nerves and clenching muscles as the pain seized her."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Protect and Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Wrote this up a while ago, finally got around to getting it up here XD  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Chat!” Ladybug screamed. Her eyes widened as she noticed the akuma’s beam flying straight for her partner, her best friend, her other half, and, as she was coming to realize, perhaps the love of her life.

Before she knew what she was doing, Ladybug had thrown herself towards Chat Noir, lunged for all she was worth, and shoved him out of the way.

The beam struck her.

Distantly, she heard herself scream, felt herself tumble to the ground in a heap of quivering nerves and clenching muscles as the pain seized her.

Everything around her seemed to fade away into the distance, as though she were miles away from it all.

Everything but Chat Noir’s voice as he roared in fury. “No!” His voice was load and clear, as though he had spoken directly into her hear. “M’lady!” He howled, and Ladybug could feel the agony, the unbridled terror in his voice as though it was palpable. She thought maybe she could reach out and grab it, pull it away from him, take away the pain and the fear. She tried to lift her arms, desperate to heal her partner, protect him from such horrible suffering as she had heard from him just then.

She wasn’t sure if she had managed it, but she could no longer hear him, could no longer hear anything. She wondered vaguely if he had defeated the akuma or if he had been struck down like her; wondered if he had become reckless in his rage and rushed in without thinking, no plan, no backup, and no fear for his own safety.

She thought maybe that she could feel hands on her shoulders, thought maybe they were shaking her, thought maybe she could hear her Chat’s voice talking to her, begging her to wake up.  
She thought maybe she should try, just in case.

Ladybug tried opening her eyes, unsure when or even if she had closed them.

“Bugaboo, m’lady, please!” Chat sounded so sad, so desolate and desperate. She couldn’t let him feel that way, not alone, not without her there to comfort him and hold him tight in her arms and press gentle kisses to his forehead and whisper ‘it’ll be okay, Chaton, I promise, I’ll help you,’.

He needed her. So Ladybug opened her eyes.

Chat was crying; that was the first thing she noticed.

The second thing she noticed was that she was in pain. A lot of pain.

She gasped and bit back a scream. Her pain didn’t matter right now.

Right now, all that mattered was Chat Noir and the akuma.

Ladybug struggled with herself until she had managed to lift a hand to gently cup Chat’s tear-stained cheek.

Chat, her wonderful, loyal, beautiful partner, lifted his head and opened his eyes, staring at her for a moment in shock before his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree and he beamed at her.

“Ladybug!” He cried and lifted her up into his arms, nearly crushing her to his chest. Ladybug felt him press his head to her shoulder as she painstakingly wrapped her arms around him.

“It’s okay, Chaton. I’m okay,” she whispered into the silky strands of his golden hair as she pressed her lips to his head in a comforting kiss. “I’m alright.”

Chat pulled away just far enough for them to look at each other. Ladybug caught his eyes and her heart broke at the sight of them. Green as polished emeralds and filled to the brim with sorrow and dismay.

“Oh, bugaboo, m’lady, I thought I’d lost you,” he sobbed.

Ladybug gathered all her strength and hoisted them both to their feet.

“I’d never leave you, kitty,” she promised. She wiped the tears from Chat’s face and smiled softly at him before deciding she had better get to business purifying the akuma and releasing her lucky charm before her willpower ran out and she couldn’t keep herself standing anymore. “The akuma,” she asked, “where is it?”

Chat blinked, took a moment to understand the change in mood before he carefully scooped her up into his arms and leapt toward a rather large pile of rusty metal.

“I think I got the object, though I haven’t broken it yet, and the akuma is trapped under there,” he said as he set her down gently. Ladybug was trying very hard not to blush and thankfully it had just become a lot easier now that all her attention was on not keeling over.

“Right. Okay. One sec,” she said. Taking a deep breath, Ladybug grabbed the yo-yo from around her waist and wound it up, yelling, “Lucky Charm!” as she threw it up into the air.

She paid no attention to what she caught, too focused on staying on her feet. She held out her hand and Chat placed something in it. Quickly, she broke it and watched the stained butterfly come flitting out of the pieces. Foregoing her usual catchphrases in favor of getting this over with a quickly as possible, Ladybug snagged the akuma from the air and purified it.

She was panting now, and her legs were trembling. At some point, Chat Noir had wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her into his side; he was probably the only reason that she was still standing.

Ladybug gasped for air and clutched her Lucky Charm tight in her fist. She mustered what little strength she had left and threw it up into the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She cried breathlessly and sank limply into Chat’s chest.

Letting her eyes slip shut, Ladybug waited for the magic ladybugs to come and restore her energy and rid her of the effects of the akuma’s attack.

Soon enough, she felt her energy return to her and the pain that had filled her disappeared. She blinked open her eyes and pulled away from Chat. She turned to face him and smiled.

“There,” she said, “All better.”

Chat was smiling at her, radiating relief. He grabbed her and pulled her into another bone-crushing hug.

“Don’t ever do that to me again, m’lady. Please,” he said softly when he pulled away.

Ladybug felt her heart clench. She didn’t want to scare him like that ever again, she didn’t want to leave him alone like that ever again. But she could make no promises, she would not let him get hurt, not if she could do anything about it. She let her lips twist up in a sad smile.

“I can’t make any promises, kitty,” she whispered, then flicked his nose. “Now you know how I feel when you pull this type of stuff,” She teased and was rewarded by the return of Chat’s smile.

“You’re right. How about this,” he said, leaning close to bump their foreheads together. “How about we both try to be more careful.”

Ladybug smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into her partner. “I think we can work with that.”


End file.
